Demons inside
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Dean falls ill, no one knows why. Sam, feeling scared for his brother finds a demon, accidentially of course. But does it really help Dean OR does it make both Sam and Dean extremly sick? And what can John do to help? Dean10 Sam6.
1. Chapter 1

-1Dean-10

Sam-6

Dean let out another sickly cough, lately Dean hadn't been feeling really well. Dean shook his head, it was just a stupid cough. John would get angry if Dean didn't look after Sammy, Dean sighed as he walked upstairs to his and Sam's bedroom that they were forced to share. Dean carefully opened the door praying that it wouldn't creak, though Sam was already deep in sleep. He didn't bother turning on the lights, worried he would wake Sam. He decided that he too should go to bed, so he quickly went to the set of draws. He took at a black tee and long black pants out, he quickly went into the bathroom and got changed. He still didn't feel well, he ignored it as he slipped quietly into his bed.

Later in the night Dean woke, sweaty from a nightmare, though he had no recollection of the dream. His head pounding he sat up, slowly, he looked at Sam still sleeping peacefully. Dean stood and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and searched for some medicine. Finding none, he let out a sigh.

_Dad better get home soon, this headaches killing me_. He heard foot steps as someone was trying to make their way down the stairs. Dean walked to the bottom of the stair case and saw Sam.

"Sammy, you should be in bed" Dean said climbing the stairs to Sam. Sam stared up at Dean with he's big eyes.

"So should you" Dean let out a little laugh, pain from moving his head around forced him to stop.

"I know" Dean sighed. "Come on then" Sam grabbed Dean's hand and walked back up the stairs into their room. Sam quickly ran to his bed and jumped on it, he then laid down and pulled the cover's over himself so that only the top of his hair was visible. Dean did the same, without the running or the jumping. He let out another sickly cough, before he settled down.

"Dean, are you okay? You don't sound good" Sam asked from his bed.

"I'm fine Sammy lets get some sleep, dad will be back tomorrow" Dean said with a little bit of hope. John said he was coming back tomorrow but that sometimes didn't happen instead three or four days later he would return, explaining what had happened making sure everything was okay. Dean fell into a extremely light sleep.

Dean woke, automatically knowing John wasn't home. It was morning and the headache seemed to have gotten worse, every time he moved he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He even felt sick, not like he usually did when he got sick. Sam ran into the room, holding his toy airplane above his head.

"Hey Dean" Sam greeted Dean as he lowered the plane, Sam looked weirdly at Dean.

"What? is something wrong?" Dean asked, his voice croaky, either because he was sick or because he just woke up. Sam smiled lightly.

"You don't look good Dean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sammy, I'm just going to lie here for a little longer okay?" Dean said, resting his aching head on his pillow.

"Okay" Sam turned and was about to leave when he stopped to hear something that Dean had said. "What did you say Dean?"

"Be safe, don't leave the house, and try not to make too much noise please"

"Yep, I promise" Sam ran out, soon Dean could only hear Sam's footsteps as he descended the steps. Dean didn't want to move a single muscle knowing if he did, it would just make him feel worse. Dean began to feel extremely light headed, and had a pain in his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up, he threw the blankets off of himself and ran to the bathroom. He only just made it to the toilet when he vomited, he could feel last nights dinner coming up. He stayed next to the toilet, his head in his hands the room was spinning. He wanted, needed sleep, it felt like it was killing him. Although he had to admit, facing a Wendingo was worse then this. In the end, Dean ending up curling into a ball, and falling asleep in the bathroom. Too weak and sick to do anything else.

Note: Really bored when I wrote this, so not sure how it will turn out. Review and tell me what you think. More chapters coming, though not sure wether it should be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sam was crouching next to a sleeping Dean, phone held up to his ear. Sam's worried face watched Dean, he already tried to wake him up, though failed. Finally someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hello Bobby, uh Dad said to call you if something bad happened" Sam said, placing a small hand on Dean's shoulder. Sam seemed to be shaking though it wasn't from the cold.

"What is it Sammy?" Bobby's voice was anxious.

"It's Dean, please come over. He doesn't look to well, and he won't wake up" Sam said, his bottom lip began to tremble.

"Hold on Sam, I'll be right there, have you tried to call John?" Bobby asked, he sounded rather rushed.

"Yes, I tried Bobby. He's not answering though." Sam replied, Dean moaned softly. "I think Dean's really sick"

"Where are you anyway, your home I hope"

"Yeah, we're in the bathroom, it's where I found Dean. Is he going to be alright?" Sam worried voice asked

"I sure hope so, just try to be careful, if he's sick I don't want him to be moving around too much. I'll be there in around half an hour." The phone clicked as Bobby hanged up the phone. Sam gently put down the phone, Sam gave Dean's shoulder a gently nudge. Praying he would wake up.

"Dean, please wake up. Please, dad's gonna get really worried when he see's you like this please." Sam had never in his life seen Dean so sick, it scared Sam. Dean was the strong one, the one who never got hurt. Sam hopped up and grabbed a towel from the rack and used it as a pillow for Dean. He lifted Dean's head and placed the towel down, and lowered Dean's head back down slowly on the towel. The towel was really fluffy, Sam forced his dad to buy it cause it felt nice. Sam sat next to Dean's head, he quickly grabbed the phone in case Bobby or John tried to call. He tried a few more times to wake Dean but they all seemed pointless.

Half an hour passed, when Sam heard a forceful knock on the door. Sam left Dean's side, promising silently that he'd be back soon. He hastily made he's way downstairs, he was careful and peeked through the window before he flung opened the door.

"Bobby!" Sam cried, hugging him tight.

"Hey Sam, come on. Did Dean wake up?" Bobby looked Sam in the eyes. Sam shook his head. Bobby hastily made his way to the bathroom, where he saw Dean. He was unconscious, pale, and sweat was running down his face. Bobby crouched down and picked Dean up, he carried Dean to the couch that was down stairs in the living room.

"Sam, did your dad say what he was hunting?" Bobby asked Sam as he went to get a quilt from the cupboard.

"No he might've told Dean though, he never tells me these things. Says I'm too young." Bobby, pulled the quilt over Dean, who was slightly shaking. Bobby reach into his left pocket and pulled out his own mobile phone. After dialling the number he silently held the phone to his ear. He waited as the phone rang once, twice, three, four, five on the six he hanged up. Bobby looked at Dean, he knew he should take him to the hospital, but John might actually kill him if he did so. Something about interrupting, Bobby looked down at little Sam, who was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Dean. It was a cute scene though it would've been more cuter if Dean was okay, if he was just asleep and not sick. Bobby scoffed, he was angry at John, his son's both needed him. Bobby pulled out his phone once again and dialled the same number as before. He waited again, silently anger pouring through his veins.

_You better pick up John Winchester, your children need you._ And almost like John heard his plea for him to pick up.

"Bobby, I'm a bit busy at the moment can I call back later?" John asked trying to get off the phone quickly.

"John, it's Dean he's sick, like really sick. You better come quick, Forget what your doing there and come now! If you don't I would hate to think what would happen to Dean" Bobby said promptly hanging up.

"Was that Dad?" Sam asked his gaze had changed to look at Bobby.

"Yeah" Bobby simply answered.

"Is he coming home?" Sam asked.

"He better" Was all Bobby said, looking at Dean who was moaning in his sleep. He tossed around a bit, almost trying to wake himself up, But to no avail.

Note: Hope people are liking this, I kinda feel sorry for Dean being so sick. If anyone has any idea's for this story, please tell, and I'll try to find a way to put them in. School's back on so for now it might be a while to update.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Bobby had gone out quickly to get some supplies leaving little Sammy to look after Dean, but Bobby knew Sam wouldn't do anything bad. Sam was sitting on the carpet reading a book to himself, Sam glanced up at Dean once again. He seemed to be in worse shape then before, he kept moving around which made the quilt fall off. Dean sometimes shook as well, the beads of sweat was still seen on his face. His eyes shut tightly, and his hands were clenched. Sam crawled to the edge of the couch.

"Dean?" Sam said, trying yet again to wake Dean up. Dean moved slightly, but didn't wake.

"Dean, please wake up, Bobby's really worried. I'm don't want you to be sick" Sam plead once again to Dean. This time, Sam saw Dean's eyes open a fraction.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Dean tried to lift his head, but he felt too weak for that.

"Dean! Your awake!" Sam said overjoyed.

"Sam, Argh, my heads killing me. Where's dad?" Dean asked, closing his eyes again, he's voice was barely a whisper but Sam understood him. For a moment Sam had thought Dean had back to sleep

"I don't know where dad is, Bobby called him, but I have no idea." Sam answered, standing up next to the couch. Dean closed his eyes tighter, he began to shake for a second time. "Dean, please stay awake. You have too, Bobby will be back soon, he can help!" Sam grabbed Dean's sleeve, and held onto it tightly.

"Sam, I promise I'll try to stay awake." Dean's voice changed into a coughing fit. Sam quickly grabbed the glass of water, he was drinking from and gave it to Dean. Luckily there was still a bit of water still in it. Sam had to help Dean to lift his head to even be able to have a drink, Dean took some well needed sips. Before he laid back down, Dean still felt worse.

_How long have I been asleep for? Sam seems so scared, I gotta try to stay aw-. _even before he finished his sentence in his head, he felt another strong painful blow in the back of his head. The pain seemed to be too much for Dean, he fell unconscious. He really tried though.

"Dean?" Sam said, knowing though that Dean had fallen back into sleep. Sam went back to reading his small story book that Dean always used to read him. It was his favourite story too.

An hour later, Bobby opened the door, bringing with him a brown carry bag. He set it down on the table in the kitchen.

"Sam, got you some food. I know it's not healthy but I'm sure you wont mind" Sam entered the kitchen a few moments later, with his almost empty glass.

"Aren't you gonna drink that?" Bobby asked as Sam was about to tip it in the sink, Sam shook his head.

"I can't Dean drank from it, I don't wanna get what he's got." Sam said pouring the water into the sink.

"Dean woke up?!" Bobby said alarmed.

"Yeah, he fell back to sleep though. Is he gonna be okay Bobby?" Sam asked pulling out a chair and hopping up.

"I really hope so. How did he seem?"

"Confused" Sam said grabbing the brown bag, and pulling out it's contents, which was KFC. Sam grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them into his mouth. At that moment, the door flung open, revealing a very concerned father, John Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

-1"Dad!!" Sam called, jumping up and running to John. John picked up Sam and hugged him.

"Hey there kiddo" Once he saw Dean he put Sam down and almost ran to him.

"Dean, can you hear me?" John asked hastily. Dean made only a slight move.

"He's been like that for almost three days John, Three! What the hell took you so long to come here?" Bobby asked, getting fed up with John always leaving Dean to look after Sam. It wasn't his bloody responsibility, and every time he looked at Dean. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Dean, he was only a kid yet was taking adult duties.

"I was held up, I came as quickly as possible" John answered, feeling Dean's temperature. Which it felt like he was burning up

"John, I need to speak with you" Bobby said calmly. John briefly looked at Bobby before nodding.

"Sammy you look after Dean, I need to talk to Bobby up stairs" John led the way up stairs.

"Why up here?" Bobby asked, following John

"Because if your going to tell me off, I'd rather it not be in front of Sam" John answered. Bobby sighed.

"Are you going to take Dean to the hospital?" Bobby asked reluctantly

"I'm not sure, I-" John was rudely cut off

"You have to take him to the hospital John, if you don't he might get even worse. Sam's already scared about his brother's health. Dean's only gotten worse, you can't not take him to the hospital." Bobby said, firmly to John.

"I know Bobby, but that would mean I need you to look after little Sammy. For a while anyway"

"That's fine with me, I've been doing it already mind you" John smiled, he was grateful to have Bobby as a close friend.

"Thankyou Bobby" They made their way downstairs and into the Lounge room, and Sam gone. Dean seemed to be moving around as if stuck in a nightmare, desperately trying to wake. John ran over to Dean.

"Dean!?" Dean stopped moving around and laid there, he was breathing hard.

"Sam, where the hell are you!?" John yelled

Note: Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

-1"_Sam, where the hell are you!?__"_

------------------------------------------------------------

There was no answer to this question, just bitter silence. John cursed to himself, glad his kids couldn't hear him. Bobby had gone into the kitchen calling for Sam, though when he returned he shook his head.

"I'll search outside" John said, running outside he searched everywhere for the six year old.

"Sam!" John yelled, breathing hard. He waited for a reply, anything to show that Sam was fine. This was the last thing he needed, Dean was already plenty sick, Bobby was getting up him, and now Sam had disappeared.

_I do not need this at the moment_ He thought to himself.

He heard something it was soft but it was something, and something was always better then nothing.

"Sam?" John called again.

"Dad?" came a voice, John recognising it to be Sam's.

"Sammy where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Dad" John followed Sam's voice. He found Sam, crouching down behind their old shed at the back of the yard.

"What happened Sam?" John asked in a stern yet loving voice. He picked up Sam and held him as Sam hugged him tight.

"I just wanted Dean to get better" Sam sobbed. John felt something on his hand, he looked down at his hand and saw blood, Sam's blood.

"Sammy, what happened?" John asked looking at Sam. Sam didn't say anything, his arm was cut. Not badly, probably only needed a bandaid. When John finally gave up trying to get Sam to talk to him, He said.

"Come on Sammy, lets get you inside." John began walking towards the back door of their house. "Bobby's going to look after you for a while, just while I take Dean to the hospital. Okay?"

" 'Kay" Sam said. John sat Sam down on the bench as he grabbed a bandaid, he carefully placed it on Sam's arms.

"Is that better?" John asked, a small smile on his face. Sam nodded, John helped Sam get off the bench top. They both walked back into the living room, where Bobby and Dean were. Bobby looked up as he noticed Sam and John come back.

"You okay there Sammy?" Bobby asked standing up, Sam nodded slightly. John was watching Dean, he wondered what was wrong with him. When he left to go hunting Dean was fine, almost more then fine. Now though, he looked like he even had trouble breathing. Getting him to hospital, no matter how much Dean or himself hated them, was to be the best option.

"Bobby, I gonna take him to the hospital now alright, look after Sam. Hopefully this won't take too long" John said moving over to Dean.

"Can't I come?" Sam asked, his big eyes looking at his father.

"Sorry Sammy, you have to stay here with Bobby. I promise I wont be long." Sam looked down.

"Is he going to get better there?" Sam asked, not knowing the chances of Dean actually getting better.

"We hope so kiddo" John said picking Dean up slowly, Dean let out a small groan. Bobby and Sam walked to the front door with John, and watched him place Dean gently in the passenger seat of the Impala. John hopped in the car, closing the car door swiftly behind him. Bobby nodded to John, this was the only chance Dean had. They needed to know what was wrong with him, if he was to get any better.

"Is there a chance he's not going to get better?" Sam asked Bobby once they were back inside. Sam knew a lot of things and knew that people didn't always get better at least that was what Dean told him when he was younger.

'The hospital' Dean once said to Sam 'was the last place people go when they are in desperate need of help' So to Sam, they were in desperate need of help.

"There's a slight chance Sam, but don't worry knowing your brother he'll be back to his old self before you know it" Bobby answered, hopping his words were true.

Note: Enjoy, and Thanks for reading my story.


	6. Chapter 6

-1"Is there a chance he's not going to get better?" Sam asked Bobby once they were back inside. Sam knew a lot of things and knew that people didn't always get better at least that was what Dean told him when he was younger. 'The hospital' Dean once said to Sam 'was the last place people go when they are in desperate need of help' So to Sam, they were in desperate need of help.

"There's a slight chance Sam, but don't worry knowing your brother he'll be back to his old self before you know it" Bobby answered, hopping his words were true.

Sam was drawing on a blank piece of paper, well, it was more so colouring in the piece of paper black.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Bobby asked, looking down at little Sammy.

"Being bored" Sam replied. "Is Dad and Dean gonna come home soon?"

"Listen Sam, they might have to be at the hospital for a while. We just have to wait til John gets back is all" Bobby answered seating on the couch.

"What about Dean, wont he be coming home with Dad?" Sam abandoned the piece of paper all together as he focused on Bobby's words. Bobby sighed and bent down next to Sam.

"They have to find out what's wrong with Dean first Sam, if they can help him then he should be able to come home"

"If?" Sam said unsure of what Bobby meant.

"Well, If they can't get Dean to get better then." Bobby was finding this hard to say, Sam was too young to lose a brother. Bobby sighed "If Dean doesn't get better then Sam, he might…die" Sam's eyes widen in shock and grief. He loved his brother, he would do anything for him. Dean always kept John from getting up him when he did something wrong. Sam started to cry, he didn't want to lose his brother. He wouldn't want his brother to die from some sick disease.

_Why hasn't it helped him yet_. Bobby pulled little Sam into a hug, Sam clutched Bobby's shirt.

"Your lying" Sam choked out. "Why are you lying!?" Bobby knew that Sam knew a lot for his age. He also knew that Dean meant more to Sam then anyone else he knew.

"Sam it'd be okay, you know Dean. It's the way he is, you just have to give them some time. Okay?" He knew it was a lot to ask of him, but he knew he would do it. Sam nodded, a few more sobs came from Sam but then he just got up and walked upstairs to the bedroom. Bobby let out a heavy sigh, now he felt really bad.

_Your just trying to help it's the least you can do for John._

----------------------------

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" John asked Dean's doctor, Doctor Charles. Charles shook his head.

"We are running tests, so far we have found nothing wrong with your son. Though he's condition is almost critical, we are keeping him in 24hour observation. If anything goes wrong with him we are sure, to help him as much as we can. But before we can help him we must find out as I said before what's wrong with him. We will continue running tests, you should go home and get some rest. I shall call you immediately when I find out anything" John sighed, he felt exhausted.

"Alright, but I will be back tomorrow morning"

"I expect nothing less" Charles said, almost like he was friends with John. John stared nastily at Dr Charles. He didn't even know John.

"Goodbye and thanks for helping my son" John said, caving into being his usual self. Deciding to be nice to this doctor. John walked through the front door at 8:30 at night, he had been at the hosptial for almost more then five hours. He quietly shut the door, he noticed Bobby sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of bear. John walked over to Bobby and sat down next to him.

"Hows Sam holding up?" John asked, settling down comfortably.

"Terrible, John I'll tell you know if Dean doesn't magically come alright and the worst might happen then, Sam will be torn. I talked to him today, he kept asking me about whether Dean would be alright" Bobby stopped to take a sip of beer.

"And?" John questioned.

"I told him what could happen, he burst into tears, Damn it John you should've seen him. He's only six years old for crying out loud."

"Where's he now?" John asked, reluctantly standing up.

"In bed, you gonna go see him?"

"Yeah, be back soon" John, tiresomely trudged up the stairs. He pushed open the door and saw Sam sleeping on Dean's bed, Sam was sound asleep. Dry tears underneath his eyes, John walked over to Sam and sat down at the edge of the bed. John moved the hair that was in Sam's eyes, he kissed Sam's forehead.

"Goodnight Sammy"

Note: Enjoy, and thankyou for reviewing I love to know what you think about my story.


	7. Chapter 7

-1John sat up abruptly as he's cell phone went off, As John answered the phone he checked the time 4:25 am. Someone had upset his sleeping, he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep now. So this had better be important.

"Hello?" John asked, yawing.

"Yes Hello, uh John I'm doctor Charles, it's about your son" the doctor began.

"What about him? Is he okay?" John asked, becoming wide awake.

"I apologize for calling so early but-" He stopped talking again.

"What the hell is it damn it. Did something bad happen!?" John asked already getting changed.

"Well not exactly…"

"Spit it out now" John ordered.

"He fell into a coma" John froze, did he hear correctly. He might misheard something that the doctor said.

"Can you please say that again?" John asked, sitting down at the end of his bed.

"He went into a coma at 4:15 this morning, he wont wake up. There's nothing we can do for him, we just have to look after him best we can, and well hope for the best" The doctor tried to give the news as gentle as possible, a lot of children that went into comas had a small chance of recovery.

No Winchester 'hoped' for the best though they ,of course, expected the worse out-come but they never hoped they planned, but John had no plan. For the second time in his life John Winchester had no plan.

"I'll be there soon" Was all he said, hanging up. He finished getting changed and walked down the stairs, taking his time to let the information sink into his head. He nudged Bobby's foot, once he got into the lounge room. Bobby woke with a start, he looked up at John's face and new immediately something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked sitting up. No answer.

"John, what happened?" Bobby tried again, this time.

"He fell into a coma Bobby" John answered, he looked pale. Bobby's eyes widened in shock.

"What did they say?"

"Hope for the best, I'm going to the hospital. Look after Sam, I'll be back as soon as possible" John was about to close the door but was stopped by a small hand tugging on his shirt. He looked down and saw Sam, staring big eyed back up at him. John sighed, he bent down next to the half asleep Sam.

"Are you going to see Dean?" Sammy asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Yeah but you have to stay here, can you do that for me kiddo?" John asked his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded.

"And listen to Bobby alright. Behave" John kissed Sam's forehead and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. Bobby watched as the car speed away, he sighed and turned to Sam.

"Why don't we get you back to bed aye" Bobby said. Sam didn't say anything but grabbed Bobby's hand and walked up the stairs back to bed, Bobby by his side.

Note: Please review and tell me what you think, love to know what you think of this story so far. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Once John arrived at the hospital he was greeted by Dr Charles. John didn't say anything though as he was led into the hospital into Dean's room. John stared at his oldest son, it was so hard for John. Dean just looked so sick, though now at least he looked peaceful. If the monitor beside the bed wasn't beeping normally then John could've sworn he was dead. It was why he hated looking at his son at that moment. John moved towards the bed placing a loving hand on Dean shoulder, Dean didn't move he didn't do anything.

"You have no idea when or if he's going to wake?" John asked, still staring at Dean.

"I'm sorry, he seems to have something new that no-one knows about. I know this is hard but-"

"You have no idea, how hard this is. I've already lost my dear wife, I refuse to lose a son as well. If Dean dies then Sam will die inside as well, this just can't happen. My family has already been through so much." John never cried, he hadn't cried since Mary died but now seeing Dean like this, silent tears fell down John face. Dr Charles couldn't see them because John's back was towards him.

"Dean, you better be okay. Thanks an order" John whispered to Dean, John clutched Deans shoulder slightly harder. Dean didn't move, it was heart breaking for John.

"There's still a chance he will get better though, right?" John asked, without turning around.

"There's… a slight chance. Mr Winchester, I'm sorry but we've ran nearly every test possible and still no answers. So as far as my knowledge as a doctor the chance of Dean getting better without us actually knowing the reason of this reaction. There's a strong chance he wont get better. I'm sorry, I need to examine other patients so excuse me" Dr Charles left the room, closing the door behind him. John grabbed a chair and sat down next to Dean's bed.

"Dean, please if you can hear me wake up. I need you"

------------------------------

Bobby's phone went off. Bobby quickly answered it hoping it didn't wake Sam.

"Hello" Bobby answered into the speaker.

"Bobby, tomorrow can you bring Sam to the hospital, I want him to see Dean" John requested, he's voice sounded off.

"Of course John. How's Dean?"

"Asleep" John answered. "Hey I'm gonna go okay, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you, get some sleep" Bobby said hanging up.

Sam woke up in the morning and ran down the stairs and saw Bobby making breakfast, pancakes.

"Hey Sam" Bobby said placing two plates on the table.

"Hey" Sam said in his usual happy tone.

"Um listen, we're going to see Dean today alright" Sam nodded and he bite into one of the pancakes chewing happily away. Once they finished eating and Sam got dressed they drove to the hospital via Bobby's truck. Once they arrived at the hospital Sam didn't stray from Bobby's side. When they got to Dean's room however, Sam ran to Dean's bed. He was too short so John stood up to greet Bobby while Sam used the chair.

"Dean?" Sam said, he wasn't expecting a reply. He was happy he could see he's brother again.

"What did the doctors say?" Bobby whispered to John.

"There's a really slim chance, Bobby. I just wanted Sam to see Dean again"

"I understand John" Bobby and John stood behind Sam as they all watched Dean. Suddenly the monitor flat lined, Doctors rushed in and forced Sam, Bobby and John out of the room. John picked up Sam as they left the room, Sam was staring at Dean as he was removed from the room. Tears fell down Sammy's face, he sobbed and hid his eyes from the scene by Johns shoulder. He didn't want to watch, he was scared to watch.

Note: Thanks, review and tell me what you think okay? Okay.


	9. Chapter 9

-1"What's wrong with Dean?" Sam asked, staring up at John. "What are they doing to Dean?" John looked over to Bobby who half smiled, though any one could tell even that was forced.

"There just helping Dean that's all Sammy. Bobby?" John said turning his head to look at Bobby. Bobby looked up at John.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take Sam home I'm going to stay here for a while and have a talk to the doctors" Bobby nodded

"Sure" Bobby got up and walked over to John, but Sam held onto his father's shirt.

"I don't want to go home, I wanna see Dean" Sam complained in a whiny voice. Sam began to cough, it was a chesty cough too.

"Sam, are you feeling alright?" John asked feeling Sam's temperature, which at the moment were fine.

"I'm fine!" Sam pulled away from John.

"Come on, I want you to go home please Sam for me?"

"I've done everything you wanted me to daddy. I want to see Dean again!"

"Sam! That's enough, your not going to get your way, not this time. Your going with Bobby, whether you like it or not. I'll let you come back later, they just have to help Dean first alright?" John said calming down a little. Sam gave his father the puppy dog look, bitting on his bottom lip.

"Is Dean really sick? Will he be okay Dad?"

"Listen Sam" John said placing a strong, comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "There's a chance he might not get better but don't worry alright. The doctors here will do all they can for him" John said to Sam, hoping only that his words were true.

"But what if what they can do ain't good enough?" Sam asked, his glance changing from Bobby to John.

"Sam, it'll okay I promise" John said, Sam stuck his little pinky on his left hand out.

"Promise?" Sam asked. John smiled slightly, he now had pinky promised with Sam. Which Sam happened to take extremely heavily, and if John didn't keep that promise Sam would be pissed off at John because of that. Sam hugged John tightly and Bobby grabbed Sam's hand as they walked towards the exit. Sam was still waving goodbye to John until they were outside.

"See Sam, everything going to be fine"

-----------------------------------------------

"Mr Winchester, we've been able to save Dean. Though he's still in the coma, do wish to stay here for the night?" Dr Charles asked John, they were sitting in the waiting room still.

"Yeah, but can I sleep in Dean's room please?"

"I'll see what I can do" Dr Charles came back awhile later, nodding.

"Yes that should be perfectly fine"

"Thankyou" Dr Charles showed John the way back up to Dean's room and let him in.

"There's a blanket in that cupboard, please excuse me" Dr Charles said walking off. John got the Blanket from the cupboard and wrapped it around himself before he settled down. It was still day light but John didn't plan to move away from Dean. He glanced at Dean and all the cables that were connected to him, Dean's face was pale.

"Please get better soon Dean. I don't know how much longer I can do this for. I really need you now, Sammy really needs you." John bowed his head and sighed.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews glad you guys are all enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 10

-1It had been a week since Dean had fallen into the coma, Sam was being watched over by Bobby. John had only left the hospital four times, all of the times were to check up on Bobby and little Sammy. John had watched over Dean, no improvement yet, Dean didn't wake. It was night by the time John reached the hospital from his fifth time of going back and forth between his house and the hospital. John was tired and decided to rest up, he curled up on the chair and wrapped the blanket around himself it was far to cold to sleep without it. Soon John fell asleep, saying goodnight to Dean before he did so.

Dean felt light headed when he came to. There was this agitating noise, it was a beeping sound that went of every two seconds or whatever it was. Dean wasn't counting. He only slightly opened his eyes and noticed straight away that it was night, the blinds that were next to the bed he was in were slightly open revealing the star-lit night. Dean was confused, he's room didn't have blinds. He looked down at his lap and saw a few cables connected to his veins, he tried to remember the last thing he thought he knew and that was the conversation that Sam and him had. He remembered feeling that strong urge to stay awake, and Sam's worried face. Dean looked to the other side of his bed and saw his father, John was asleep. He seemed to be peaceful though he kept moving around.

"Dad" Dean tried to say, though nothing came out. Dean sallowed, his throat was dry. Dean coughed slightly, it was croaky.

"Dad?" It was only a whispered that Dean had managed, he felt sick. Although in all trueness it wasn't as bad as before, if anything he felt much better then before. Dean lowered his head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. That beeping was beginning to give Dean a headache he really didn't want nor need, Dean let out the best sigh he could manage.

"Dad!" Dean cried, although it wasn't much of a cry. It was more of a hoarse croak, It didn't get John's attention still. Dean rolled his eyes, he's Dad wasn't a deep sleeper if anything he was the opposite. Dean didn't try to call for John again, he felt tired and decided to sleep. Perhaps in the morning he would feel more capable of doing things, he fell into a semi-deep sleep.

-------------------------------

Sam ran down the stairs and ran over to Bobby, It was early morning but Sam was already wide awake.

"Bobby" Sam called, pushing Bobby. Who was comfortably asleep on the couch.

"What is it Sam?" Bobby asked, his eyes remanded shut.

"Can we go see Dean" Sam asked hopping on Bobby. "Please" Bobby looked at little Sammy and sighed.

"I guess we can go see him soon, but in the afternoon though okay. You have to go to school today, think you can manage?" Sam glared at Bobby before looking down.

"Okay, but then I get to see Dean?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled ear to ear, he hugged Bobby.

"Thankyou!"

"Alright, go get ready now. Don't want to get late now"

Sam ran up the stairs and as quickly as possible got changed, Bobby had only just finished making a quick breakfast which this morning was cereal. Sam quickly scoffing down the cereal.

"Can we go now?"

"You know Sammy, the more quickly you do things time still goes at the same rate. And you still have to wait that bit longer"

"Sorry Bobby" Sam said, thinking he might of done something wrong. Bobby smiled.

"You don't have to be sorry, not unless you did something wrong. Now lets go if your ready, I made you lunch okay" Sam nodded. They drove to the school which wasn't very far from their home.

"I'll pick you up this afternoon, remember wait here for me" The teacher walked over to Sam and Bobby.

"Uh hi I'm Miss Joy Shoemaker, where's John?" Bobby realised it would've seemed odd for someone to drop off Sam instead of John who always did it.

"Oh he's at the hospital with Sam's brother. I'm looking after Sam for a while, while John's away"

"Oh is he's brother okay?" The women asked, in a worried tone. Bobby looked at Sam, then back at the women. Sam coughed slightly, covering his mouth using his hand like Dean had always told him.

"We can only hope, doctors don't know anything. Anyway I gotta go, I'll see you this afternoon"

"Will do" Joy answered with a bright smile.

"Be good Sammy" Bobby said to Sam as he walked off, Sam was waving goodbye, before he turned to his teacher. Sam coughed again though, he didn't seem to care about it. To Sam it was only a cough.

"I get to see Dean today!" Sam was so overjoyed that he finally got to see Dean again. Even though Dean was asleep Sam was happy he had a chance to see him again, it had been almost a week since Sam had last seen his brother and missed him dearly.

It was halfway through class Sam was almost counting down the minutes except he still had a bit of trouble reading the time, so every ten or so minutes he would ask he's teacher. There was a knock on the class door, it was Bobby.

"Um you're a bit early to pick up Sam" Joy said, the children were having a slight break from doing there work so they were playing around.

"I know, but I need to pick Sam up. It's he's brother" Bobby said with a relived sigh. "He's awake, John asked me to pick Sam up, is that alright?"

"Oh of course. Um you just have to sign this, it's a realise slip." Bobby nodded and quickly signed the paper.

"Sam, come on. We're going to the hospital" Bobby said, Sam looked up smiled from ear to ear.

"Does that mean I get to see Dean?" Sam asked running over to Bobby coughing slightly.

"Yeah it does" Sam ran outside to the car with Bobby following shortly behind.

Note: Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks every one who reviewed, glad you all like it.


	11. Chapter 11

-1"Dad, what's happening?" Dean asked, he was confused as hell. Doctors had been in and out all morning, though John hadn't left his son's side.

"The Doctors are just running some tests that's all" John said, overjoyed that Dean was awake.

"How long have I been like this?" Dean asked, he knew he had been asleep for a while but for how long was unknown to him, John looked down avoiding Dean's stare.

"Dad? Please tell me" Dean insisted.

"Not that long Dean, only a week. Damn it Dean you had me so worried, don't you dare do anything like that again" John said, in a stern voice. Dean smiled slightly, he could tell his father was worried sick. He couldn't believe it though, a week! It was a week of his life gone. Which meant he had been in bed for a week, which made him feel really lazy.

"I promise Dad" Dean answered, he felt better now. Dean had heard the doctors talking when they thought he was asleep, something about it was a miracle how he could awaken then have none of the 'symptoms' that he had before. Suddenly Dean thought of Sam.

"Dad, where's Sam!?" Dean said alarmed, sitting up.

"He's at school, don't worry. Bobby went to get him, they should be here any moment now. He's missed you a lot Dean" John said calmly to his son trying to get him to calm down. Dean relaxed and laid back down, he sighed.

"When can I get out of here?"

"They still have to keep an eye on you, just in case you suddenly fall ill again" Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He still felt weary but he didn't want to go back to sleep. Sam was going to be there soon and he wanted to be awake when he came.

"Have I missed much?" Dean asked, opening his eyes again.

"Not really, haven't gone hunting though. If that's what you mean" John answered knowing Dean meant exactly that.

"Why not? You shouldn't stop hunting because of me" Dean replied.

"I didn't 'stop' hunting I put it on hold temporarily" John told Dean, John smiled to himself. He just couldn't explain just how glad he was for Dean to be back to his old self, even though he just woke. Dean hated it when John temporarily stopped hunting especially for him.

"I know…when's Sam getting here? I can't wait to see him." Dean said, closed his eyes. He hoped John didn't recognize that he was tired, John would've made him go to sleep and for Sam to visit him later.

"Your tired aren't you?" John assumed with Dean not really needing to tell him.

"A bit" Dean truthfully replied.

"Alright then, you should get some sleep" John answered, he made a move to get up but Dean quickly stopped him saying.

"Wait Dad, I promise I'll sleep later, can't I just wait til I get to see Sammy?" Dean asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Alright then, just because he really wants to see you and vice versa" John sat back down, he sighed hoping they would get here soon. Dean looked like he really needed sleep, and Sam was the only thing stopping him from it.

About fifteen minutes later Sam and Bobby arrived at the hospital. As soon as they found Dean's room, Sam ran and jumped on the bed yelling.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in a extremely excited, Dean hugged Sam tightly.

"Missed me?" Dean asked smirking. Bobby was watching Dean, he seemed so much better, he's face was almost back to it's normal colour. Bobby glanced at John who looked back at him and smiled lightly. Sam didn't say anything he only nodded.

"That's good to know then" Dean said, his eyes closing unconsciously. He didn't realise he was even doing it, John noticed and sighed. "Hey Bobby" Bobby nodded a hello.

"You gotta get some rest, come on Sammy. You go home and maybe tomorrow you can come see Dean okay?" John said. "Bobby can you take Sam home, I should stay here" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dad I'm right here you know. I can hear you, I'm fine I don't need to be looked after"

"Dean you need to get better the quicker you do so the better everyone else will feel as well. So please Dean just get some rest." John asked, looking at Dean who sighed. Sam was still sitting next to Dean coughed a little. Dean turned to Sam.

"You alright there, Sammy?" Sam nodded, John cleared his throat.

"No changing the subject Dean"

"Come on Sammy lets go" Bobby said, holding his hand out for Sam. Sam jumped off the bed after another hug with Dean and reached out and grabbed Bobby's hand.

"Seeya's later" Dean said waving goodbye, John turned back to Dean.

"Now you finally get some sleep?" John asked sitting down on the chair. Dean smiled to himself, he saluted John.

"Yes sir" Dean said, closing his eyes again drifting into a very needed sleep.

Note: Thanks ya'll for the reviews. I'm ever so happy or ever so bored, not sure yet… YAY coughs bye.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Sam's cough had gotten worse, yet the only one who was really noticing it was Dean. John had only seen Sam slightly cough, Sam tried to hid the cough from John. For reasons unknown to Dean. Dean had been out of the hospital for five days now and was forced to either stay in bed or on the couch, Dean chose the couch. Sam was still forced to go to school, he still payed attention in class and when he had done something like a piece of art work. He would proudly show John, Dean and Bobby, who was yet to go home.

"Sam, you alright?" Dean asked, yet again lying on the couch propped up by pillows. Sam was sitting on the recliner chair next to the couch, Sam had coughed again.

"I'm okay Dean" Sam said with a smile before he coughed again. Bobby walked through the front door, John right behind him.

"We're back" John called, he walked into the living and saw Sam and Dean. Dean was still lying on the couch, and Sam was sitting on the recliner. They both were watching TV. Bobby had gone into the kitchen to grab two beers, and some snack food for both John and himself.

"Glad, you actually stayed on the couch this time Dean" John said, watching Dean. Last time John had gone out with Bobby to get a few things, Dean had gotten up to stretch his aching muscles. They caught him though, so now. If he was caught leaving the couch for any other reason then going to the bathroom for obvious reasons then he would get into trouble.

"Just following the doctors orders" Dean said with a smirk.

"Sure you were Dean" John said with a small smile.

"Hey Dad, when can I come hunting again?" Dean said sitting up, and staring with plead full eyes at John.

"When you feel better" John answered, John looked at Sam who's eyes were transfixed to the TV screen.

"But I feel fine now! Tomorrow, please. I know you already have a hunt" Dean said, he knew when he's father had a hunt. It was a instinct for Dean, he never knew what he's father was hunting though.

"I don't know, we'll wait and see alright. If I think your well enough to join then I let you, okay?" John said, giving up to Dean. He knew he shouldn't but he could feel Dean's agitation, not being able to move. He decided to give into Dean, if only this once.

"Yes! Thankyou dad!" Dean said, he quickly looked over to Sam. "Hey Dad can Sammy join us?" Sam turned to look at John, Dean did the same.

"Sam's too young Dean, you know that. I don't want you to get hurt, understand" Sam nodded slowly, he would've loved to go. So as a smart little Sammy he decided to try to guilt his father into it.

"Please Dad, I'll be good. I'll stay right by your side, please" Sam gave John his puppy dog face, John shook his head. It had a habit of not working on John.

"Come on Dad, please. I promise I'll be good, Dean can look after me. Come on please" John knew he wasn't going to win, he couldn't let Sam go though. He was just to young to go hunting, then Dean spoke to John.

"You let me go hunting when I was six, so what's the difference now?" Dean asked, a small smile on his face. John sighed and turned to Dean and Sam.

"It's different though Dean"

"How?" Dean inquired, John let out a deep sigh.

"Uh I'd prefer if you'd stay here Sam, that way you'd be safe. It'll be your first hunting trip, so I'd have to tell you a bit about what we're hunting. The main rule Sam, stay as close to me or your brother as possible. And please remember, keep your self safe" Sam smiled from ear to ear, he jumped off of his chair and jumped into John's arms.

"Thankyou Dad!"

"But remember that's only if Dean is feeling alright tomorrow, Sammy, why don't you go to bed. You too Dean, me and Bobby will be in the kitchen talking. We'll close the door between this room and the kitchen so the light wont disturb you. You want to sleep down here again Sam?" Sam nodded, he felt like he needed to cough but refused to.

Once John settled Sam and Dean down for the night he left the room and closed the door softly behind him.

"Are you okay Sam?" Dean asked knowing he wasn't. "Maybe you shouldn't come tomorrow, we don't want it to get any worse" Sam shook his head, he wanted to prove he was strong like Dean.

"I'll be okay" Sam said, his eyes automatically drifting shut, though he was still awake.

"You don't want to get what I got though, do you?"

"I won't, you and Daddy will protect me. Right?" Dean rolled to his side, and sighed. What was he supposed to say. Of course he was going to be there for Sam, he always was. But this wasn't something you could protect someone from, at least that's what Dean thought.

"I'll protect you Sammy, but sometimes you can't protect people from getting sick, it just happens. So if anytime you feel sick tomorrow, tell me or Dad okay. And we'll come home"

"Okay, night Dean" Sam said brining the blanket up to his neck.

"Night Sammy, sleep tight now" Dean really hoped Sam wouldn't get what he had, the feeling was horrible. Sam's immune system might not be able to withstand it, if he got it that is. He just prayed Sam didn't have it, Dean remembered only parts of what had happened for the past week an a bit. He had missed out on bits of school, which didn't bother him but that would've been horrible to have seen himself just lying there in that coma. That would be too much to bare to see little Sammy like that, Sam was just to full of life to end up like that.

"Love you Sam" Dean said, he knew Sam would've already been asleep but he had to say it. Dean jumped slightly when he heard Sam reply.

"Love you too Dean" It was just a whisper, Sam was probably just awake. As long as Sam heard him was enough for Dean.

Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews, glad to know people are liking this.


	13. Chapter 13

-1"I'm not even sure what Dean had, if Sam was to get it I'm not sure what would happen. The doctors can't be certain, I can't even begin to think about going hunting with Dean and Sam tomorrow. The Doctors wanted to check up on Dean, I might get them to check Sam out as well. Sam and Dean are hiding something from me, I can tell. It's just they wont tell me, I don't even know why their hiding things from me" John said, his arms leaning on the table.

"Maybe Dean had something that isn't noticeable, maybe it went away" Bobby said, taking a swig of his beer. "Getting them both checked out though isn't a bad idea, especially if Dean may still have it or if Sam only just got it" John nodded, he had left Sam and Dean twenty minutes ago. He glanced over at the closed door and sighed, his whole life was in that room. Sam and Dean; the only reason John had to live, if Dean or even Sam got as badly hurt again then John wouldn't know what to do.

"There fine" Bobby said, switching glancing between the closed door and John. "Besides they both looked tired, probably both in a deep sleep. You shouldn't worry to much, tomorrow you will find out whether there're both fine or not" Bobby said, trying to make John feel better. He knew it wasn't going to have much of an effect though, those kids were something special.

"Your right, thanks a lot Bobby. For everything" John said leaning back in his chair, he was beginning to feel drowsy, either because of the beer or the fact that he was tired. "I might retire for the night. You might want to get a little shut eyes as well" John said standing up.

"Yeah, good idea" Bobby said quickly putting the empty beer cans in the bin a long with the left over food. "Night" Bobby said, walking away to the spare bedroom on the first floor. John nodded slightly and made his way upstairs but stopped half way, he turned back around and stumbled through to the living room. Sam was slightly awake still, and fully woke when John opened the door.

"Daddy?" Sam said.

"Hey kiddo" John said, he glanced at Dean who was deep asleep on the couch. "I'm going to sleep here tonight okay" John sat down on the other recliner, next to the couch. Sam hoped off his recliner that he was sitting on and stood before John, dragging his blanket with him.

"Can I sleep with you?" John was glad they had gotten wide recliner chairs, Sam hoped up next to John and twisted around to get comfortable. John placed his arm around Sam, and pulled the blanket up so that Sam wouldn't get cold. Sam almost immediately fell asleep, John was awake for a while though. Though soon he let himself drift off to sleep.

In the morning Bobby went into the living room to check on Sam and Dean, he wasn't expecting to see John sleeping on the couch though. Bobby sighed and walked out of the living room, it was only seven yet he knew John would want to be up soon. Bobby put on the kettle and began making eggs for everyone. As soon as he had completed making breakfast around quarter past seven he went to the living room to wake John and his kids up.

"John" Bobby said in a low voice. John moved slightly but didn't move, Bobby went over to Dean and woke him up instead.

"Hey Dean, time to get up. Breakfast is ready" Dean slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Bobby.

"What time is it?" Dean asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes. The blankets fell off of Dean making him shiver.

"Quarter past seven, your Dad wants to take you to the hospital to have a check up alright. Sam's getting checked up on too, I have to get them up soon" Bobby said, Dean nodded slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the couch. He looked over at Sam's chair where he was last night and saw him gone, he looked around and saw him in the other chair with John.

"Dad, time to get up" Dean said, standing up. It felt far too early for Dean to be awake, yet he was excited that he could begin to go hunting again. He stood up and walked over to John and Sam, John only slightly stirred. It showed Dean how tired he really was. Sam woke as soon as Dean spoke however, he sat up, Sam seemed to be a bit jumpy.

"Hey Dean" Sam said, once he realised it was Dean and Bobby.

"Morning Sammy, care to get dad up for me?" Dean asked, he still felt real tired. Sam nodded and pushed John trying to wake him. John woke with a start, quickly going into defensive mode. Once he knew it was Sam who pushed him then he calmed down.

"What the hell" John said, wide awake.

"Breakfast is ready" Bobby replied, immediately Sam and Dean ran into the kitchen, they didn't usually have home made food. Once breakfast was finished, they all got dressed, including Bobby. He was going to head home today, though he kept reminding John that he was only a phone call away.

"You be safe on your way home, I'll call you this afternoon. Either we'll be back home, or out" John said, glancing between Sam and Dean.

"I will, you kids be good now. I see you around" Bobby said driving off, waving goodbye as he went. Dean, Sam and John all piled into the Impala on the way to the hospital for a quick check up and if the doctors thought everything was fine then they would go off hunting. It took only a little while to reach the hospital, which was reasonably close to there home, though it wasn't the one Dean was staying at. The hospital Dean had stayed at was a more private hospital for the people who had dire cases. Once they arrived, John had called earlier to let them know they were coming, they were quickly taken to an examination room.

"Hi, I'm Dr Miller. So you just want your kids to have a quick check up is that right?"

"Yes" was John's short answer. Once both Sam and Dean had been examined, Dr Miller began talking again. Mainly to John though of course.

"Well they both appear in extremely good health, but you should take it easy Dean. Understand"

"Yes sir" Dean said quietly, sitting next to Sam on the examination table.

"Alright, so I presume you wanna get out of here, I know kids hate these places" Dr Miller said with a smile.

"There not the only ones" John said softly to himself, so no one heard which John was glad for. "Well, we better be heading off. Thankyou Dr Miller. Come on Sam, Dean" Dean and Sam hoped off the table and walked over to their father, Dean was slightly staring at Sam. He knew Sam wasn't feeling well but usually doctors knew when anyone was sick, especially if it's just the common cold.

Soon they were in the Impala and began driving towards the middle of no where, well they had to go through a really dense forest before they reached the town, which if Dean remembered properly.

"How much longer!?" Sam said, practically jumping in his seat. Dean was watching him from the side mirror, Dean was shaking his head smiling. Dean remembered the first time he had gone hunting, he was so scared. He almost didn't want to go, but everything turned out alright. He even got to shoot the evil son of a bitch at lease three times, something inside Dean told him that it wasn't going to be like that time for Sam, he felt like something was going to happen. He didn't really want to know what it was either.

Half way through the forest, the Impala began to play up on them.

"Oh don't do this now" John said, hoping for a bit of luck that the Impala wouldn't stop going, but it did. "Great the car died" John said, hitting the stirring wheel. He was partly thankful though, he got to put off the danger he was going to put Sam in. Dean had began to feel light headed again, he could tell Sam was beginning to feel ill again as well. John got out of the car and lifted the hood, a gush of steam/smoke came out of the engine. Dean hoped out of the car of well and joined John.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, patting the car.

"The engine over heated at least that's what it seems to be, I have no idea though how. We've only been driving for two hours at the most." John pulled out his cell only to find he was out of range. "Great. I can't even call Bobby, I think we're stuck out here for a while. Until someone comes this way and we can convince them to give a ride…Bobby will come once he knows something wrong because I didn't call him" John said looking around, he looked in the car and saw Sam watching them, John indicated for Sam to join them. Sam obliged happily.

"Sam we're staying here for a while, the car broke down. I can't even fix her, not with the tools I have anyway…" John was watching Dean, he hadn't said anything for a while and now he was gripping his head.

"Dean, are you okay?" John said moving towards his son. Dean looked up at John before he fell to the ground, falling unconscious as soon as he's head made contact with the ground.

"DEAN!" John cried, running over to Dean picking him up. Dean didn't stir, he breathing wasn't normal. "Sam, grab a blanket from the back" John ordered Sam, Sam quickly ran off to the car. "Dean, wake up, come on. Damn it Dean, wake up" No answer came from Dean, once Sam came back with the blanket John told him to lay it out on the ground, again Sam followed orders. John laid Dean down softly on the blanket, as soon as he did so John took off his jacket and placed it carefully underneath Dean's head. John didn't know what else he could really do, sure he had a basic medical training-for when one of them got injured when they where hunting- but he didn't know what to do when it was serious like this. Sam was staring at his brother, eyes wide, mouth open, Sam was petrified for Dean.

"Daddy, what's happening. Is Dean okay? Dean!" Sam said, he kneeled next to his brother and hugged Dean's limp body. The Winchesters were in serious trouble with no one to help them and no way to get help. No knew how much trouble they were in, it was all only the beginning.

Note: Please review. Just so everyone knows, in the end you find out what's wrong with Dean and Sam. Just in case you thought I wouldn't mention it…hehe.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Bobby knew something was wrong. It was almost dark, John would've been at the town by now. Something had happened, Bobby grabbed his phone and tried to call John- but failed to get his friend on the phone. Bobby knew the only way to see if John and his children were fine was to go to the town itself, taking the same route as John took though of course. Bobby quickly grabbed his car keys and stepped out side of his home, hoping things were going smoothly for the Winchester family. It was going to take at least three hours to get to the town, but if Bobby's suspicion was right, then they would only be in the forest which was only an hour away (it took nearly two and a half hours to drive through the forest). Of course though, things weren't going at all smoothly, and Bobby was about to find out as well.

Dean was only barely conscious, Sam was right him, clutching onto his shirt. John had stayed by the other side of Dean, Dean's head was killing him, the pain was too much. Yet he knew that John needed him to stay awake, he couldn't let down his father. They had waited for hours now, just waiting for someone-anyone to come, they had no luck. John had tried to fix the Impala of course but couldn't find any way to fix it, John found that there seemed to be nothing really wrong with it. John tried to jump start the car, using Sam to turn the keys in the car. Nothing he did to the Impala made it start, John didn't give up though, it was only when Dean had called out in pain did John stop and move to his son's side.

"Daddy said you have to stay awake Dean!" Sam said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Sammy, don't worry. I'm…trying" Dean said, feeling yet another sharp, stabbing pain in the back of his head. "Dad, I'm not feeling so well" Dean's eyes kept fluttering shut, though when Dean closed his eyes John would give him a light nudge.

"It'll be okay Dean, someone's coming soon" John promised, he didn't know when though. Dean looked just so out of it, so sick. John didn't understand though, all the doctors gave him the all clear sign. He knew he should've never brought his kids out here, it was too early. Dean cried out in pain, he abruptly sat up, his hands flew up to his head. Sam jumped, fell back from the sudden movement from Dean. Dean fell sideways onto his father's lap.

"Dean, Dean! Come on, stay with me. It'll be okay" John tried to sooth to Dean, Dean was extremely pale and sweating.

"Dad, it, hurts" Dean breathed, he could only feel pain. Everything was too much for Dean's body to handle, Dean knew he was going to die.

"Shh, Bobby will be coming any moment now. Just wait, a bit longer please" John was begging, it hurt him to know Dean was like this. John quickly looked to where Sam was, he was at the edge of the forest, his back turned to John. He wasn't that far away from them though, which John was thankful for.

"Sammy? Come here please" John said, he had meant it in a more sterner voice but that was nothing of what he heard. Sam didn't turn, it was like he wasn't listening to John but to something else. John cursed. "Sam, over here now!" John looked down at the barely moving, or breathing Dean. He couldn't leave Dean alone but, Something was happening to Sam, to not listen to John, Sam always listened to the orders the John gave. Though now he thought something else was happening, he just wished he knew what.

"Dad, what, happening?" Dean asked, eyes clenched shut. John was hugging Dean, not too tightly.

"It's your brother" John answered simply, he glanced back up to Sam who was swaying, looking as if he was going to pass out at any moment. Dean barely opened his eyes, as soon as he saw Sam though.

"Please, go, to Sam, he's not, feeling well" Dean pleaded, John didn't want to leave Dean's side, worried what would happen if he did so. "He, told, me, he…wasn't, feeling good, I, knew, he…" Dean's voice trailed off, and he began to mumble slightly. John looked again at Sam who wasn't moving still, he slowly put Dean down, who was groaning in pain with the movement.

"It's okay, Dean, I'll be back in a moment" John said, running towards Sam. Sam seemed almost vacant, John searched the forest where Sam was looking and saw nothing.

"Sam, come on" John said, grabbing Sam's hand. Though when Sam didn't move John stood in front of Sam's view to the forest. "Sam!" Sam shook his head and stared up at John, tears filling his eyes.

"He lied to me Daddy" John assumed Sam was talking about Dean, which Sam wasn't. It was talking to Sam, saying that he didn't keep his promise. And it was saying it wasn't going to save Dean, though Sam made sure he did everything he asked of him.

"No he didn't, Dean's going to be fine. Come on we got to get back to Dean" Sam nodded weakly and began walking towards the Impala and Dean. Once John saw the state Dean was in, he let go of Sam's hand and ran to Dean.

"Dean! You better be awake" John said, kneeling beside Dean, who's eyes were closed. He looked peaceful, too peaceful for John liking. John panicked, afraid that Dean had passed out, or worse. Dean moved slightly, relief swept through John, though he knew it wasn't over yet.

"Dean!" John's stern voice returned, and was now using it to try to get Dena to wake up. Which, just so happened to work. Dean's eyes fluttered open, slightly. Dean eye's had red veiny lines on the white of his eye. (I know nothing about eyes and what there're names are) Dean was sweating badly and shaking just as bad. His hands were clenched shut and he felt like he's head was going to implode, Dean felt weak, too weak to move. In fact, he barely had enough strength to stay awake. Dean tried to talk, but nothing came out, he bother trying any more.

"It's okay" John said yet again to Dean, just wanting Dean to have another reason to stay awake.

_Why is he saying everything's okay, I know it's not. I think even he knows it. _

"Dean" Sam said, sitting next to Dean, holding onto Dean's hand. "I helped you, your going to be better" Sam said, a small smile on his face. John turned to look at Sam, what was he implying, he didn't, do something did he.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" John asked, concerned.

"He said, I can't tell you. It's not part of the deal" Dean felt another, sharp pain, shutting John up from asking Sam any more questions.

"Hey, listen to me Dean, It's okay. He'll be here soon" John said, he knew Dean knew who he was talking about. Dean shook his head, swallowing hard. Noticing the blackness on the outskirts of his vision.

"No, it's not" Dean called feel tears running down his face from the pain and emotion, Dean could only turn his head slightly to look at Sam. "I, love you, Sammy…Love you Dad" Dean smiled slightly, with the last of his remaining strength he grabbed the necklace around his neck that he was given to from Mary when he was younger and held it out to Sam, who took it slowly. He wanted to say something more, but life wasn't like the movies, you couldn't say all you wanted then die…it just didn't work like that. He could see the black dots on the edges of his vision. They all spread around his eye site until he couldn't hear, see, or feel anything anymore. John stared blankly at Dean for a few moments before, everything sunk in and told John to hurry.

'Try saving your son!' it was saying, John felt Dean's pulse on his neck. He felt nothing.

"Dean!" John tried CPR, though it wasn't working, inside John knew it wasn't going to work. Maybe, just maybe if they were at the hospital then there could've been a chance, but there was none. John's heart shattered, he wasn't supposed to out live his children. He was happy Sammy was alive, but as he looked up into Sam's eyes and saw the tears and his vacant eyes. He knew he had lost them both. Sam knew what had happened, he didn't need Dean or anyone else to tell him what was going on.

"Dad…" Sam said, not removing his stare from Dean. Sam kneeled beside Dean and hugged him, he gripped the necklace tightly until you could see the white on his knuckles.

"Dean" John said once more, he stood slowly. Staring at Dean's face, now it was pale and peaceful and also…lifeless. "You can't do this to me, Dean! I've already lost one person I love, and now I've lost another, why!" John yelled, everything went quiet and then John heard something he wanted to hear earlier, a car.

Sam was crying so hard he paid no heed to anything, just Dean.

"You promised, you said you'd look after me. Dean, why did you lie?" Sam could feel a lump in his throat. He felt sick, not because he was but because he had lost Dean. Sam could hear two people talking and slightly looked up, he saw Bobby with John. Bobby was hugging John, giving the only support, though John didn't tell him what had happened.

Bobby looked over to Sam and saw Dean lying on the ground beside Sam. There really was something wrong, Dean wasn't blinking. Suddenly Bobby understood, and could himself, feel tears forming behind his eyes.

Note: Please review, and sorry for killing Dean for those who care. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, glad ya'll like it. Hope it doesn't change cause he's dead. looks down


	15. Chapter 15

-1Bobby was watching Dean's lifeless body, Dean wasn't supposed to go. Not like this, not in the middle of nowhere. They were all in Bobby's truck they left the Impala where it was, they would of course go back to it. Sam was in the front next to Bobby, and John was in the back holding the body of his son. Tears were falling down John, Sam and Bobby's faces. Bobby had to once again wipe his eyes, they were blocking up his eyesight and he couldn't see the road very well. He glanced at Sam who was curled up into a ball hugging his legs, Bobby let out a heavy sigh and turned to look back at the road again. They were halfway to the hospital, even if John's reception on his phone had worked it still would've taken them too long to get to Dean. The reality of it all hadn't hit any of them in the car yet, none of them wanted it too.

Soon they arrived at the hospital, John was carrying Dean. Bobby was holding Sam, who was still crying his heart out. Doctor Charles was checking up on a patient when he saw John, Sam, Bobby and Dean. He walked briskly up to them and looked at Dean.

"What happened?" Dr Charles asked, afraid of the answer he knew he was about to receive.

"Dean…he's" John didn't finish the sentence, just looked into Dr Charles's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, We can do an autopsy to find out what happened…only with your consent though Mr Winchester" John looked away and nodded slowly, he could feel someone trying to take Dean away from him, yet he didn't want to let Dean go. Though soon he's grip loosened and they took Dean away, John knew he was never going to see his son's smirk, or when they went on a hunting trip, he wasn't meant to go like this; it was too early for him.

"Why don't you wait out here, grab a coffee. I'm am, yet again, so extremely sorry for your loss. An you'll be here for a while waiting for any news about what could've been the cause for your Son's death, so please make yourselves as comfortable as possible" Dr Charles said walking away, carrying with him Dean. John sat on the chair, he was pale from the traumatic experience that has happened with Dean.

"John? Do you want some coffee or anything?" Bobby asked, relaxing down into a chair. Sam was standing up still, staring down the hallway where the man had taken Dean down.

"No thankyou Bobby. Sammy, come here" John ordered bending forward, Sam turned his head slightly to look at John then he ran to John and hugged John tight.

"Hey, It's okay, Sammy. It's okay, I promise" John tried to sooth to Sam, though knew it was going to take a lot more then just simple words to get Sam know that everything was going to be okay.

"Daddy, Dean lied to me! He said everything was going to be okay he said that he always be here for me. Why did he lie?" Sam's spoke quickly without a moments breath.

"Sammy, something went wrong. Something that might've been prevented, and something that can never be taken back. But Dean loves you alright, he always will. I promise that-" Sam cut him off by quickly saying to John.

"Please Daddy, don't promise anything to me. I don't want you to leave me too" John didn't say anything but smiled slightly, the first time since they had left this town.

"Okay, I wont promise then. But seriously Sam, everything going to be okay. It's just, Dean, wont be with us anymore" John said, partly hiding his face from Sam to let a few strands of tears escape his eyes. If anything now he needed to be strong for Sam, if that was the only thing that he needed to be right now then so be it, that's what he planned to be.

Sam ended up just sitting up on John's lap and after a few more tears Sam fell asleep leaving John and Bobby to talk.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Bobby asked, handing John a cup of black coffee and sitting on the chair next to John.

"I'm not sure, I want to know what happened to Dean so then I can make sure that at least Sam wont get it" Bobby nodded to that idea.

"If you want you two can stay with me for a while" Bobby suggested, knowing that John wasn't going to stay in that home for much longer especially since Dean had lived there he's entire life almost.

"That might be the best idea right now, thanks Bobby" John rubbed his eyes with his free hand while the other clutched the drink. Dr Charles came back to John and Bobby almost two hours later, John and Bobby stood when the doctor approached- John picked up Sam and placed him back on the seat.

"What happened?" John asked concern filled his voice. "What was it?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't pick it up. No one would've been able to pick it though, Dean had a brain tumour. It was un-operatable on, he would've died anyway, except he would've been here in the hospital. I'm sure he was glad that he could spend the last days out with his family" Dr Charles gave the new as gently as he knew possibly.

"So there was no way for little Sammy to get it?" John asked, he just had to make sure he wouldn't lose another son.

"There would be no way" Dr Charles confirmed. John was thinking, if Sam was still sick even though there was no way for Sam to get what Dean had then how on earth did Sam get sick? John turned to look at Sam who was still sleeping slightly, and then it was that John knew what was happening with his youngest son. John walked up to Sam and woke him roughly.

"Sam. Did you speak to a demon or a spirit of some sort to make sure that Dean would be alright?" Sam looked straight into his fathers eyes, then looked away and nodded.

"It lied Dad"

"I know, that's what spirits do though. Do you think you can get in touch with it for me?" John said, lowering his voice to make sure that no one else could hear there conversation, Sam shrugged.

"It said, that I wasn't being good and that he wasn't going to let Dean live. Then it disappeared, I'm sorry Daddy"

"It's okay. But we have to get out of here, if that Demon follows us. We're going to send back to hell and make sure that it's sorry for messing with a Winchester. I just can't stand to be here any longer, We have to wait until two days time though, when the funeral is…" John slowed down speaking until he lost the complete urge to talk.

"…okay, thankyou doctor. Thankyou for everything you have done" Bobby said, bowing his head slightly in gratitude. John gave Sam a piggy back out of the hospital and to Bobby's car. John let Sam sit on his lap in the front seat, John pulled out his mobile and called for a tow company. John sighed, he was going to give the Impala to Dean when he was old enough, but now, Dean was never going to drive it. Dean loved that car and knew that he had to keep extra good care of that car, even more-so now.

Note: The next chapter after this one is probably going to be the last of this story, just to let you all know. Anyway please review and tell me what you think, and i hope you have all enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

-1It was Dean's funeral today, John didn't want to watch this but inside he knew he had no other choice. No matter how painful, he looked away for a moment and looked down at little Sammy.

Tears were streaming down his face, he might've been young but Sam knew what was going on. He was holding onto John's shorts, while rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Bobby stood almost as still as a statue, he wasn't wearing black though, in fact only few did, John and little Sammy didn't wear black either.

Sam looked up and around at people who he didn't even know, well he might've but he's young and probably couldn't even remember half of them.

John was glad once it all over, though now everyone that came was going to say how sorry they were. John remembered it too well from when he lost Mary, he never wanted to go through it again. Though he was now.

As John was talking to a few of his old mates, Sam wondered off by himself, feeling a tiny need to explore the place. Sam walked outside into the overcast weather that hanged overhead. Sam stared at people who was staring at him for being there.

Sam didn't really know what he could do, he was bored, but for a six year old it wasn't that hard to get bored. If Dean was there however, he would've been keeping Sam entertained…somehow. Then again if Dean was there, then they wouldn't need to be there at all.

Sam jumped slight, seeing a shadow in the bushy area on the outskirts of the small graveyard. Sam slowly approached the area, where he saw the shadow that seemed to be simply standing there, wanting Sam to go over there.

Sam quickly glanced around and began walking towards the shadow, hoping that it was Dean. Sam began running/stumbling towards the shadow, tears running down his face. When he got there to where the shadow was, it had now disappeared.

"Dean?" Little Sammy called out, looking everywhere, suddenly he saw the shadow again a bit further into the bush area. Sam glanced around and began yet again walking towards the shadow, once he reached the shadow he realised that it was the demon he had made the deal with.

He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, more tears springing from his eyes. He stood and half cried half yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Sam shouted. "Dad!" He screamed, wanting his father to come and help him.

"Be quite" It commanded. Sam shrank back, afraid of this thing; knowing it was the cause…well partly for Dean's death. In fact it was it's fault because he nearly killed Sam himself.

Sam was shaking, mainly with fear, but a cool breeze was now coming Sam's way. John ran outside praying for Sam to be alright, as soon as he heard Sam's cry for help John knew that Sammy was in trouble.

"Sammy!"

"Daddy!" John was followed by his two best mates and hunters, Jim and Bobby. They ran through the bush and saw Sam standing only a foot or so away from the demon. John ran for Sam reaching his gun and shooting at it.

It got hit twice, and it shivered and disappeared, John picked up Sam and hugged him tight. Tears falling down John's face; Tears of worry and everything else.

"It's okay Sammy, it's gone" John was shaking, holding Sam tight was the only thing he could do. He didn't want to lose another son, Dean meant the world to little Sammy and John but he was gone.

Dean had meant everything, he always looked after the family, he might've been young but he protected Sam when John couldn't; he did everything that had always been asked of him…and more.

Jim and Bobby were watching with sad eyes, they knew that the Winchester family had been through more then a lot of families, now with only two Winchesters left; it was amazing how strong John was being. Even little Sammy was acting brave, something Dean would've been proud of.

John carried Sam back inside, Sam crying more then before; his breaths were short and uneven, and even so Sam wished that he had Dean back. But at least that demon wasn't going to hurt anyone else, John wasn't even sure what that demon was, and at the moment he didn't care. So long as Sam was safe.

"Sammy, are you okay?" John asked, once they were back inside. Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"I want Dean" Sam said in a small voice, looking up at John. John smiled slightly and bent down to Sam's level.

"I know Sammy, but…it's just you and me now. I want Dean too, but he's not coming back" Sam nodded and ran into John's open arms.

"I love you Daddy, you wont leave me. Will you?" Sam's voice became small again.

" I love you too, I'll never leave you Sam, promise" John said, a few people were watching them and some even started to feel tears coming on. Yep, it was just the two Winchesters from now on in. Dean was always going to be with them always, no matter what happened.

After everyone else left, Sam and John walked back to Dean's grave, Sam was squeezing John's hand. They looked down at the gravestone, which had written; Dean Winchester, loyal son and awesome brother. It had his birth date and his death and down the bottom it had written. Even when your gone, you still me the world to us.

Sam and John stood there for awhile, John picked Sam up and held him for awhile. When Sam fell asleep in John's arms, John decided that they should leave.

"Goodbye Dean, I'll miss you" John walked to the Impala and slid Sam down, placing the seatbelt around him. John sat in the driver seat of the Impala and drove off, he knew that Dean would never be forgotten, nor would he ever be left behind.

Note: I have put up a sequel for this, it's called Demon's outside, If any one was wondering. Any ways, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
